


Winter Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blanket Forts, F/F, Fluff, Heidi is best mom, M/M, Sleepovers, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, hella cute, kinda domestic, like the couples arent a huge part of the plot, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unexpected snowstorm leads to a impromptu sleepover, complete with blanket forts, pancakes, and morning snowball fights!





	Winter Weather

**Author's Note:**

> you ever look at a word and it just feels wrong even though you know its a real word?  
> that was me with evan after rereading this.  
> it felt like that wasn't his name for some reason idk  
> maybe its because its 8 am and i havent gone to bed yet  
> who knows

"I'd rather you guys not drive in this." Evan told them, staring out of the window at the snow falling down. A good 4 inches had already accumulated on the ground, and the streets had yet to be plowed. Snow, night-time, and inexperienced drivers can only lead to bad things. They had lost track of time. Evan had invited the "squad", as Jared dubbed them, over for a movie marathon. They had a few days left before winter break ended, and they went back to being busy with school work. Everyone had driven over, expect for Zoe who rode with Connor. At 5pm, when they started their marathon, there was no sign of snow. Of course now, 6 hours later, the snow had arrived full force.

"I agree. I don't feel comfortable driving in these conditions." Alana said, already pulling out her phone to call her parents. Zoe did the same, knowing Connor wouldn't bother telling theirs. "

What are we supposed to do? Sleep on your floor?" Jared asked, an eyebrow raised. He'd slept on Evan's living room floor before, and it is not comfortable. Evan paused to think. Forcing everyone to sleep on his floor wasn't a great idea. He doubted anyone would want to come over again if he did that. Then he remembered he had an old air mattress.

"Well," He began. "I have an air mattress in the closet. We could put the couch cushions on the floor, and, um, some blankets, I guess?" Evan frowned. That probably wouldn't be very comfortable.

"That could work." Connor said. Alana nodded in agreement. Zoe's eyes suddenly lit up, and she gasped.

"We could make a super, cool blanket fort!" She beamed. Jared looked just as excited as her.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted.

Connor shook their head at the two of them. "Or we could not act like children." Zoe stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun, Connor." Jared told him. "You won't be allowed into the fort."

"Tragic." Connor replied sarcastically. Deciding that this would be the best idea, Evan left to get the air mattress out of the closet. He pulled the mattress out of the box and hoped it didn't have any holes in it. He also grabbed the pump.

"Jared, can you fill it up, please?" Evan asked, dumping the folded-up mattress and pump onto the living room floor. Evan motioned for Connor to follow him before leaving again.

"Making your guests do all the work. Damn, Ev." He heard Jared complain. Connor followed Evan to his bedroom.

"I would've been fine driving home, ya know." Connor said. Evan turned to him and shook his head.

"Better safe than sorry, right? Here, help me bring these blankets out." Evan retrieved two quilts from his closet and handed them to Connor. He then grabbed this pillows and blankets off his own bed.

"So caring." Connor mused, pressing a kiss to Evan's forehead. The shorter teen's cheeks tinted pink. They carried the bedding out into the living room, where Jared had set up the mattress. Alana moved the cushions off on the couch and onto the floor, adding another few feet to the mattress. Zoe was dragging chairs from the kitchen into the living room. "

Zoe, are you serious?" Connor questioned, watching his sister set the chairs up.

"Dead serious, Connor."

The five of them began setting up their bed for the night. Evan ended up having to get extra pillows from his mom's room. She wouldn't be using them, since she was working a night shift. He texted her, explaining the situation so that she wouldn't be confused when she came home in the morning. Zoe had draped a few sheets over the chairs and over the tv. They couldn't stand inside the fort, but it was roomy enough to sit up. She proclaimed herself the queen of blanket forts. "

You aren't even using blankets as the roof, though." Connor pointed out. She ignored him.

"So, how are we supposed to sleep?" Alana asked. Everyone exchanged looks.

"I don't care, as long as I'm not next to Jared." Connor said. Jared frowned.

"What's wrong with sleeping next to me?" He questioned. Connor chose not to answer him.

"Uh, I guess Alana, Zoe, Connor, Me, then Jared would work?" Evan said, not really sure. No one disagreed.

"Aw, Ev, you wanna sleep next to me. I'm flattered." Jared teased. He watched as Evan blushed, and Connor got a murderous look in his eyes. Jared laughed, but decided not to push it because he was scared of what Connor would do to him. It was midnight by now, and everyone was getting tired. They started getting ready to sleep. Connor crawled into the fort, grumbling as his did so.

"If you don't like it, you can sleep somewhere else." Zoe told him. He stopped complaining after that. Evan made sure the front door was locked and turned off all the lights. He crawled in next to Connor and Jared. Connor immediately pulled him close. Evan's face burned, but it was unable to be seen in the darkness. Alana and Zoe were snuggled together. Zoe and Connor had their backs turned to each other. Evan was pressed comfortably into Connor's chest. Jared laid on his back, one of his arms already thrown over Evan. Maybe this won't be so bad, Evan thought. He allowed sleep to take him, feeling content around all his friends.

-

Connor woke up to the sound of the front door opening. He was a super light sleeper, and had already woken up three times during the night at random noises. He watched from under the fort as Heidi entered her house. She took a look at the fort that covered her living room and smiled. Connor listened as she entered the kitchen. He untangled himself from Evan and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Connor. Sorry if I woke you up." Heidi greeted, used to Connor appearing in her kitchen in the morning. Evan was a late sleeper, and when Connor stayed over, they often drank coffee together in the kitchen.

"You're fine. How was work?" He asked, moving to put the coffee on.

"Tiring." She answered. She was leaning against the counter, since all the kitchen chairs were missing."I was surprised when Evan told me that everyone was staying over. He made the right choice in not letting you guys drive home. We had 3 teens come into the ER last night due to their car swerving off the rode. Thankfully they we all ok."

"Yeah, he didn't look like he would take no for an answer." Heidi smiled. "I'm so happy for him. Before school started, his only friend was Jared." Connor frowned slightly. That wasn't the truth. He chose not to say anything. It wasn't his place to. "Now he has all of you. His anxiety has gotten so much better. He doesn't stutter around you guys. He seems so happy."

"We're all glad we have him, too." Connor replied. He poured himself and Heidi cups of coffee, black.

"By the way, what's up with the chairs and sheets?" She asked, taking a sip. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Zoe's idea."

"It's cute." They fell into a comfortable silence as they drank their coffee. Eventually, Jared wandered into the kitchen. His glasses were missing from his face, and his hair was sticking up awkwardly.

"Good morning, Jared. Would you like some coffee?" Heidi greeted. Jared shook his head.

"You know I don't drink that gross crap." Jared answered, sticking his tongue out in mock disgust.

Heidi laughed. "Your loss." Connor remained quiet throughout the exchange. It was odd, seeing how comfortable they were together. Then he remember Jared had known Heidi almost all his life. She was like an aunt to him.

"Did you guys buy more pancake mix since last time I was here?" He asked, refiling through the kitchen cabinets.

"Above the stove." She told him. Jared frowned, looking up at the cabinet that he was way to short to reach. He looked like a kicked puppy. Connor sighed. He stood up and retrieved the box of pancake mix for Jared. The shorter teen smiled.

"I guess you're good for something." Heidi finished her coffee, but she was still tired. She yawned and put her empty cup in the sink.

"I'm going to head to bed." She told them, leaving the kitchen. Connor continued to sip his coffee.

"Does that say 2 or 3?" Jared mumbled to himself. Connor looked over at the other teen. Jared's eyes were squinted as he tried to read the box of pancake mix. Connor watched him struggle for a few more seconds before taking the box from his hands.

"1/3 cup of water for every one 1/2 cup of mix." Connor told him, handing the box back to him.

"Thanks."

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Connor decided to ask.

"Oh, I dunno where they are. I think Evan moved them somewhere. I had them on the floor next to me, but they aren't there anymore." Jared answered nonchalantly, as if him being nearly blind didn't matter.

"Should you be cooking without being able to see?"

"Yeah, i'll be fine." Jared told him. He moved around the kitchen effortlessly to collect a bowl, measuring cup, and a pan. He started mixing the ingredients together. Connor watched silently for a few minutes.

"Do you need any help?" He found himself asking. Jared turned to him, slightly shocked.

"Oh, um, sure. Can you grab the chocolate chips and blueberries from the fridge?" He asked. Connor nodded and retrieved the food from the fridge. Jared poured some mix into the already preheated and buttered pan. He added the chocolate chips to it.

"Can you grab the spatula out of the drawer next to the sink?" Jared asked. Connor handed the spatula to Jared. A few moments later, Jared flipped the pancake, and it looked oddly perfect.

"I didn't think you'd be good at cooking." Connor told him.

Jared laughed. "I'm shit at cooking. Pancakes are easy to make. Plus, I've been making them for Evan for years. Gotta lot of practice, ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Evan never told you? It's just like a thing I do. Evan always sleeps later than me, so I end up making breakfast for us whenever we have a sleepover. But I can only make pancakes. You want eggs or bacon, you're out of luck." Evan never told him that. Maybe Jared and Evan were closer than Connor thought. Connor watched as Jared continued to make stacks of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. By the time he was done, it was already past 8 AM. Connor took it upon himself to wash the dishes.

"Thanks for helping me. You didn't have to do that." Jared told him.

Connor shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"You're good for Evan, ya know? I had my doubts at first. But, he's happy with you. Happier than he's been in years." Jared said. Connor was caught off guard by Jared's statement. He never expected Jared of all people to say that to him. He smiled slightly. Jared wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Who knew being snowed in would lead to that discovery.

"Thanks." They fell into an awkward silence after that. Jared grabbed on of the blueberry pancakes and ate it. Connor finished his slightly-cold coffee.

"We should wake them up." Jared suggested. Connor knew that Zoe and Alana were probably awake by now. They liked to stay in bed for a while whenever Alana stayed over their house. Evan, on the other hand, was more than likely sleeping still. The two walked into the living room. Connor was surprised that the fort had lasted all night. Maybe Zoe was the queen of blanket/sheet forts. Underneath the sheet, Connor was right. Zoe was cuddled into Alana, both of them looking at Zoe's cellphone as she browsed Instagram. Evan was curled into a ball and still asleep.

"Get up. Jared made food." Connor told the girls.

"Good. I'm starving." Zoe said. She rolled away from Alana and crawled out of the fort. Alana followed her. Connor looked over at Jared, who was trying to wake up Evan. Connor smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend pull the blanket over his head. "

"Ev, you gotta wake up." Connor told him. Evan groaned and rolled over, but made not move to actually get up.

"Fine, but don't complain when all the pancakes are gone." Jared said. That got Evan up. Both Connor and Jared chuckled. Connor helped his boyfriend up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning, Evan."

"Good morning." Evan mumbled. He didn't like talking when he first got up.

"By the way, Ev. Where are my glasses?" Jared asked. Evan walked over to the TV stand, picked up Jared's glasses, and handed them to the other teen. Jared thanked him. The three boys went into the kitchen, where Zoe was rifling through the cabinets. "

Where do you keep your plates?" She asked.

"Cabinet next to the one above the sink." Jared answered her. Zoe got a stack of plates down. Alana left to go get the chairs for the kitchen table. Connor helped her.

"Wow, these taste great, Jared!" Alana said, taking a bite of a blueberry pancake.

"Did you not expect them to taste good?" Jared questioned, laughing slightly. Zoe nodded.

"I had no hope in these pancakes. I'm sorry." She said. They ate their breakfast and chatted about their sleep. For what it was, their make-shift bed wasn't terrible. Evan was glad it didn't deflate in the middle of the night.

"I think Jared kicked me in the back." Evan said, rubbing his spine.

"My bad, dude. In my defense, I was dreaming that I was a ninja."

"Do ninjas kick people?" Zoe asked.

"Ninja Jared does."

Everyone laughed. After breakfast was finished, everyone helped Evan clean up the living room.

"The plow trucks cleared most of the street. You guys don't have to stay here anymore." Evan told everyone.

"Kicking us out already?" Jared joked.

Evan flushed. "Nonono, it's not that!" He assured.

"Relax, Ev. I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, I'll probably go home now. I want to take a shower. Thanks for having me over, Evan!" Zoe said. She turned to Connor. "Are you staying?"

"I'll go home before Mom has a fit." He answered. Connor kissed Evan. "I'll text you when I'm home, ok?" Evan smiled and nodded.

"My parents will be worried if I don't go home, too. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay the night." Alana told him.

"What about you, Jared?" Evan asked. Jared shrugged.

"I don't have anything to do today. Can't get rid of me that easily."

"He's like a disease." Connor teased. Connor, Zoe, and Alana put on their coats, gloves, and shoes. Evan also put on this cold-weather clothes to walk them out. Jared put on his sneakers to wave goodbye from outside. Evan turned to go back into the house when he heard Zoe scream. He quickly turned around. Zoe had snow in her hair, and Connor was laughing.

"You dick!" She shouted, scooping up snow off of Connor's truck and throwing it at him, hard. He managed to dodge it, and the snow ball hit Alana in the chest. "Oh, babe! I'm so sorry! That was meant for Connor."

Alana said nothing, taking a handful of snow off of her own Beetle and tossing it at Zoe. The snowball hit her in the shoulder. Evan felt a clump of snow hit his back. Jared laughed, before running back into Evan's house. He returned moments later with his own coat and gloves. When he returned, he is pelted with four snowballs. Connor managed to hit his face. Now, it's on. A full-on snowball fight takes place in Evan's yard. Everyone for themselves. Evan hit Alana on her side. Alana retaliated with a snowball to Evan's stomach. Zoe hit both Connor and Jared in the chest. Connor and Jared made a truce and both hit Zoe. They're all laughing and having fun. Connor, Zoe, and Alana took cover behind the cars. Evan and Jared were out in the open. Evan took his chance to hide behind Jared and use him as a shield. It worked, for the most part. Jared was hit by three snowballs. He ended up falling down and pulling Evan down in the snow with him. They laughed as they were continuously hit with snowballs.

It winded down eventually. Everyone was tired and cold. Evan's older neighbor gave them a dirty look as he shoveled, almost hit by a rogue snowball. Evan didn't care. He never really liked him. Everyone's faces were tinted red. Whether that was from the cold or over exertion, no one is sure. They all said their final goodbyes. Connor and Alana drove off. Evan and Jared return into the house.

"That didn't go as bad as I thought it would. Good job." Jared said once they're warmed up. He had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, extra mini-marshmallows.

"Thanks, I think?" Evan replied, sipping his own hot chocolate.

"I mean it. I was ready for a Murphy screaming match. I was prepared to lock Connor in the bathroom if it happened."

Evan shook his head. "I wish you two would be nicer to each other."

"You don't need to worry about that, Ev. We had some nice bonding time earlier this morning. He helped me with breakfast." Jared told him. Evan smiled. Both Jared's and Evan's cellphones buzzed at the same time, meaning someone had texted in the group chat. It was Zoe, and she suggested they do group sleepovers like that more often. Alana texted her agreement.

Evan was looking forward to spending more time with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like i feel like i have to explain the air mattress/couch cushion thing. theyre laying on it width ways (if that makes sense???) instead of long-ways. here is a beautiful diagram i made:
> 
> A Z C E J  
> v v v v v  
> \------------------  
> I air mattress I  
> I I  
> \-------------------  
> I cushion I cushion I  
> \-------------------
> 
> a03 fucked it up but i hope you get the point
> 
> wowie amazing 10/10
> 
> follow me tumblr  
> spacedloser.tumblr.com  
> or dont  
> you do you


End file.
